Pokemon Legends: Project PRSON
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: They were once human. Now their DNA was corrupted by an organization with one goal in mind; to create a perfect human/Pokemon hybrid, the ultimate weapon. These are their stories, how their lives were taken from them, how they faded into darkness, and how they escaped. A recreation of my first Pokemon Legends: Project ReBIRTH.
1. A Dream

**Pokemon Legends: Project PRSON**

**For those of you who have read Pokemon Legends: Project ReBIRTH, consider this its reboot. Project PRSON serves as the beginning of the story I'm about to tell you, about mutant humans mixed with Pokemon DNA. These guys aren't the typical Human/Pokemon mix. They are 90% human, with 10% Pokemon DNA. They are projects of an evil corporation called MORGAN.**

**The following characters are our cast. From PRSON, to its sequels, we will travel with them into distant lands, meeting new people, strange enemies, and mysterious powers beyond their own control.**

**((A special note to the makers of these OCs; you guys are great in being so patient with me! I wanted to thank you by allowing you to add anything you feel this story may need. And, San child of the Wolves, I will be pairing Raze with Matthias this time around. I'm more comfortable with this, so I hope you enjoy!))**

**((IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN JOINING POKEMON LEGENDS, PLEASE USE THIS LINK ( w ww .f anfiction topic/49334 /38007250 /1/A-WHO LE-NEW-POKE MON-STORY-F OR-REALZ) TO CREATE A CHARACTER.))**

* * *

_***A Dream***_

Just what exactly was a dream? He had wondered this greatly, time to time looking out the window, pondering this thought over and over, again and again in his head.

Stroking the Floatzel's slick fur that laid across his lap, Matthias stared with red eyes up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, red streaks painted over yellow shades.

It was beautiful, he thought, just like it always had been, since he was young and just starting out. Back then, he was just a young kid, with his partner Buizel, or Buddy he had called it, traveling all over Sinnoh. Things back then had been simple.

But now, things were not so. He was lucky to have time to stroke his old friend's fur like this, and even more so to not feel the explicit pain of the experimentations.

MORGAN.

Matthias leaned his head back, relaxing already tense muscles. Night would soon come, and then he would no longer have to worry about himself. However, the hallways will still be filled with human and Pokemon cries, and even mixes of the two, a twisted combination of man and beast.

Turning his head, he caught sight of the broken mirror across the room. It was simple, small, only the size of his head with a large crack in the center. But he could still his tired, dirt smeared face. Long, jet black framed his face, streaks of purple running through it. His red eyes glowed slightly in the dark, and his light scruff was bleached white, along with his eyebrows.

He looked down at himself. He knew if he removed his shirt, there would be rips sticking out a bit. It wasn't as bad as two years ago, when he first came here. Back then, the scientists didn't know if he would survive, but now, he was a precious success story.

Something to flash all of MORGAN's funders. A bunch of shady people, in Matthias's opinion, but then again, this entire operation was shady.

At least with the status of success came a slightly improved living condition. A larger cell with a toilet and bunk, time to spent with your own Pokemon, and more food. But a success also meant grander experiments, more dangerous fleets.

He was a success to them, but only that. He was a weapon, not a human, not a Pokemon. Not even a living being.

Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to take him, merging into the world that was not real, where fantasies came to life. Was this it a dream, he wondered.

Perhaps, the word could more, like it did in the old days. Where he was with his Buizel, stepping out into the world, a big grin on his face, ready to face the world.

He had traveled the entire Sinnoh region with his partners. He remembered each gym battle. The power of each blow, the flow of his Pokemon's movements. The sense of victory at receiving his badges.

His free hand clenched lightly at the chain necklace that housed his Beacon Badge. This faded memory all came from this badge, his own town, his last match before Hell's gates swallowed him.

A dream. Just what was it again? He wish he could remember.


	2. Freedom

**Pokemon Legends: Project PRSON**

**For those of you who have read Pokemon Legends: Project ReBIRTH, consider this its reboot. Project PRSON serves as the beginning of the story I'm about to tell you, about mutant humans mixed with Pokemon DNA. These guys aren't the typical Human/Pokemon mix. They are 90% human, with 10% Pokemon DNA. They are projects of an evil corporation called MORGAN.**

**The following characters are our cast. From PRSON, to its sequels, we will travel with them into distant lands, meeting new people, strange enemies, and mysterious powers beyond their own control.**

**((A special note to the makers of these OCs; you guys are great in being so patient with me! I wanted to thank you by allowing you to add anything you feel this story may need. And, San child of the Wolves, I will be pairing Raze with Matthias this time around. I'm more comfortable with this, so I hope you enjoy!))**

**((IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN JOINING POKEMON LEGENDS, PLEASE USE THIS LINK ( w ww .f anfiction topic/49334 /38007250 /1/A-WHO LE-NEW-POKE MON-STORY-F OR-REALZ) TO CREATE A CHARACTER.))**

* * *

_***Freedom***_

The moon was fully illuminated in the midnight sky, the stars shining brightly upon the lone island in the middle of the dead still ocean. Even the waves and wind seemed to be sleeping, gentle splashes barely heard against the smooth stony rocks guarding the island from the outside.

Or preventing insiders from leaving, as Raze silently thought. This island had been his home since he was born, a prison as much as a home for him. But he also knew there was an outside world, somewhere, behind that endless blue marine.

The enclosed cell that he called his 'home' was unnaturally cold during this time of night. Lacking the resources to provide for heat, Raze had to adapt to the hostile environment before he could even crawl. By now, he hardly minded the cold.

However, adaptation could only go so far. Raze knew for a fact that this wasn't the sort of conditions a normal person would live under. According to some other prisoners, most people lived in places called 'houses,' and had something called 'electric heating,' or something to that degree. It sounded like a dream to Raze, a completely foreign and opposite world that he could never understand fully.

Yet still, he yearned for it.

The mysterious world beyond these walls. His mind never ceased to imagine what these 'houses' and 'electric heating' looked like. He heard stories of metal towers reaching high into the sky, kinda like the watch towers all around the island. Only people weren't watching you like a Fearow, and they weren't trying to keep you caged in.

Raze wondered what it was like, without worry or fear or being attacked, injured or punished in any manner. How good it must feel, he assumed. For almost 20 years (he only knew his age because the head scientist continually told him) he had been trapped. Most of the people had lives outside of this, before they were mutated.

Like all Chimera, his appearance was changed to almost mimic the Pokemon he was combined with. He was very pale skinned, having never seen the outside expect on those rare trips to test his abilities on the field. He was thin, almost unhealthy, scars riddling his entire body. His white hair was cut in a bob, reaching out towards his chin, but one strand in the middle was dark blue, curving like a blade. An oval shaped tattoo was placed on his forehead, looking almost like a jewel of sorts. Dark rings circles dark red eyes, insomniac in their dull gaze.

Clang!

Raze turned to look at a pale hand reaching through the darkness. Since his cell was small, he easily reached the hand and grasped it through the doors.

The owner of the hand smiled gently through the darkness. "I finally got to reach you."

Raze squeezed the hand. "Thank you, Matthias."

Matthias nodded. "Sleep, Raze. You got a long day tomorrow."

"Closer to freedom?"

"Closer to freedom. I promise."


	3. A Goal

**Pokemon Legends: Project PRSON**

**For those of you who have read Pokemon Legends: Project ReBIRTH, consider this its reboot. Project PRSON serves as the beginning of the story I'm about to tell you, about mutant humans mixed with Pokemon DNA. These guys aren't the typical Human/Pokemon mix. They are 90% human, with 10% Pokemon DNA. They are projects of an evil corporation called MORGAN.**

**The following characters are our cast. From PRSON, to its sequels, we will travel with them into distant lands, meeting new people, strange enemies, and mysterious powers beyond their own control.**

**((A special note to the makers of these OCs; you guys are great in being so patient with me! I wanted to thank you by allowing you to add anything you feel this story may need. And, San child of the Wolves, I will be pairing Raze with Matthias this time around. I'm more comfortable with this, so I hope you enjoy!))**

**((IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN JOINING POKEMON LEGENDS, PLEASE USE THIS LINK ( w ww .f anfiction topic/49334 /38007250 /1/A-WHO LE-NEW-POKE MON-STORY-F OR-REALZ) TO CREATE A CHARACTER.))**

* * *

_***A Goal***_

Momo hated cages. She hated cages with every fiber of her being, she thinks.

She absently twirled an orange lock of hair around her finger, glaring daggers through the metal bars of her cage. It was small, the size of a bathroom stall, with a long ceiling, only allowing her to stand with her head barely brushing the top.

It was cold. Unlike the "luxury" cells for the favorites, there was no air conditioning or heating at all. The large building her cell was located in only served to house the expendables, the ones who showed no great talent, yet had survived the gruesome experiments all the same.

The same gruesome experiments that took her friend.

Her eyes glazed over with a faraway look as she remembered the past. The good times, memories filled with laughter and joy. Nicole.

Her thoughts were broken as a guard slowly made his way over to her cell. Smirking darkly, he slapped a cylinder on the small tray on her ceil door. "Play time, freak. You know the drill. Five minutes with your buddies. Don't try anything."

Sliding in the tray, she growled darkly. Of course she knew the drill. MORGAN was clever. Taunt its captives with possibilities, even though there is absolutely no hope.

Cradling the Pokeballs, she stroked the slightly warm surface of her Houndoom. She remembered when she had first caught female as a Houndour, back when—

She shook her head. Stop, just stop! The past is in the past. It didn't matter. All the mattered was gathering that once positive energy and transforming it into a usable source of power. Power to complete her ultimate goal, one that kept her from falling into utter despair.

Speaking to the Pokeball, she murmured, "I will get us out of here. I will. I promise."

How long has she been trapped behind these steel walls? Too long for her, she knew. She had honestly lost count of the days. Not that she cared anymore.

It was too long. Way too long. She wanted out, bad.

But more than anything, more than freedom's sweet promise, more than the ability to see her parents and loved ones again. . .

She wanted to see Colt's head roll.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Hope this meets your expectations! I tried to go into the past, but Momo doesn't seem ready for that step juuuuuuuust yet. Another time. ;)  
**


	4. A Nightmare

**Pokemon Legends: Project PRSON**

**For those of you who have read Pokemon Legends: Project ReBIRTH, consider this its reboot. Project PRSON serves as the beginning of the story I'm about to tell you, about mutant humans mixed with Pokemon DNA. These guys aren't the typical Human/Pokemon mix. They are 90% human, with 10% Pokemon DNA. They are projects of an evil corporation called MORGAN.**

**The following characters are our cast. From PRSON, to its sequels, we will travel with them into distant lands, meeting new people, strange enemies, and mysterious powers beyond their own control.**

**((A special note to the makers of these OCs; you guys are great in being so patient with me! I wanted to thank you by allowing you to add anything you feel this story may need. And, San child of the Wolves, I will be pairing Raze with Matthias this time around. I'm more comfortable with this, so I hope you enjoy!))**

**((IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN JOINING POKEMON LEGENDS, PLEASE USE THIS LINK ( w ww .f anfiction topic/49334 /38007250 /1/A-WHO LE-NEW-POKE MON-STORY-F OR-REALZ) TO CREATE A CHARACTER.))**

* * *

***A Nightmare***

She was special, that much she knew. After all, not many people dreamed about a legendary Pokemon.

And she did. It was a story she was very familiar with. Her parents couldn't conceive, so they went to the only place they could think of; Mt. Coronet, where the great celestial Pokemon Arceus lived. Although they never encountered it personally, they begged the Pokemon to help them.

Their prayers were answered, and Ayame was born. A marking at the base of her neck, a telling sign that Arceus heard them.

And since as long as she can remember, she had dreams about the Pokemon. She, too, never saw Arceus in person, nor did she always hear it in her dreams, but there were times where she felt its presence.

Communication, however, had been completely cut off. Sleep was a luxury she could not allow. Dreaming will only allow the pain to sweep through. It wasn't just nightmares she feared. Every day was a nightmare. She couldn't wake up from this.

No, she did not Arceus to know. It might come to aid her, and it will only become yet another prisoner.

She mustn't fall asleep. She mustn't dream.

Dark bags rested under her green eyes. The tints of red from the DNA transfer were duller than usual, and her normally light tan skin was ghostly pale. Her limp locks of red hung in front of her face, a particular lock streaked with blue and black, also from the DNA transfer, hid her eyes from the preying eyes.

She appeared to be asleep to the outside world, something she wanted. It was better this way. Obey the authorities, keep the pains to herself. Hide the darkness dwelling in her soul away from the possible light of hope. She was used to it.

Tomorrow was yet another testing day. She would be subjected to horrid conditions, thrown into the Hydreigon den. She needed rest if she wanted to survive.

After the tests, the guards would then torment her Pokemon, force her to watch her friends hurt and humiliated beyond reason. Where these people even human?

Tired. She was so tired. She'll close her eyes momentarily, doze a little. But only for a moment. She can't sleep for long. She had to wake up.

To keep the nightmares away. To keep Arceus away. To keep it all away.


End file.
